


Chapter 16.

by Cuthwyn



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Grief, M/M, Suicidal Ideation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-03 01:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuthwyn/pseuds/Cuthwyn
Summary: Jason is tired of being alone.Sitting up reading late one night, Jason listens to the sound of silence and misses Roy.Roy would be home soon though.Jason just had to wait for him.Roy would come home and finally, they could be together once more.‘Be with me always.’JayRoyWeek2018: Day 3: Five Stages of Grief





	Chapter 16.

**Author's Note:**

> Another chaptered fic as I don’t want to rush it but ... work beckons gah!

‘Oh! You said you cared nothing for my sufferings! And I pray one prayer—I repeat it till my tongue stiffens—Catherine Earnshaw, may you not rest as long as I am living; you said I killed you—haunt me, then! The murdered do haunt their murderers, I believe. I know that ghosts have wandered on earth. Be with me always—take any form—drive me mad! only do not leave me in this abyss, where I cannot find you! Oh, God! it is unutterable! I cannot live without my life! I cannot live without my soul!’ Jason whispered the words like he too was in prayer, fingers tracing the words of a well worn page, it’s story long memorised and flowing from his tongue before his eyes could even catch up. Tears welled in his eyes at the plight of Heathcliff, driven mad by his own pride, by his own grief, driven mad by love. His chest aches something terrible and Jason closed his eyes tightly shut yet still the scene he knew so well played in his head. The ache he imagined was similar to that of the ache in Heathcliff’s chest.  
Setting down the book on his bedside table, Jason rolled over in bed and stared up at the ceiling, the room was too quiet.  
There was no snores breaking his tranquility, no snort or puff of air, no bristle at the back of his neck.  
If there was one thing Jason was growing tired of? It was being alone.  
Closing heavy eyes, Jason sighed and waited for the black abyss of sleep to take him, to ease his torment for just a few hours at least. If life decided to treat him kindly and not torture his dreams too.

‘Morning Sunshine!’  
‘Urgh, g’way’ Jason grumbled sleepily, swatting in the vague direction of the voice before frowning in confusion. ‘Roy?’  
‘Who else would it be Jaybird? Now up and at ‘em! It’s way past lunchtime and you stink.’  
Turning over, Jason peered cautiously over at Roy’s side of the bed and there Roy was.  
He looked miles better than when he had left.  
His cheeks were rosey again and he’d regained the weight he’d lost. His clothes were clean and his hair washed and shining as it appeared to almost bounce off his shoulders. Roy frowned and cocked his head with an amused chuckle.  
‘Take a picture Jay, it will last longer?’

Sitting up, Jason ran a hand down his face and shook his head in bewilderment.  
‘You’re not meant to be here Harper! You promised you’d stay at Sanctuary until you got better. You promised!’ Jason practically begged, tears brimmed in his eyes because he couldn’t face seeing Roy spiral into addiction. He couldn’t lose Roy, he’d didn’t know what he’d do if he lost Roy.  
Laughing, Roy shook his head and opened up his arms to Jason’s gaze with a cocky little smirk that Jason wanted to slap off his stupid face.  
‘Jeez, I get better, come home to surprise you, and this is the welcome I get? Love you too Jaybird.’ Roy scoffed, and Jason couldn’t help but smile.  
‘You’re better now? Fucks sake Roy! You know I hate surprises, I coulda come got you.’ Jason protested, tears of relief rolling down his face to finally see Roy in front of him, well and happy. ‘I missed you.’  
‘I missed you too, Jaybird. I’m back now though yeah? Now, let’s get you better.’  
As usual, Jason found himself nodding along and agreeing to what Roy said. It made so much sense when Roy told him to get up and dressed. To shower and eat.  
If Roy was better then he had to get better.  
Then, finally, they’d be together again.

A couple of days later, Jason was half way through making breakfast when there was a knock at the door. Frowning, Jason moved the last of the bacon to a plate and turned off the stove. The door knocked again as he was wiping his hands on a cloth and Jason’s frown increased.  
‘Roy? Roy! Roy can you get that?’ He yelled, listening for some form of reply, but there was only silence. Grumbling unsavoury things about his lazy ass boyfriend refusing to answer the door, Jason stomped over and swung it open himself.  
Tim and Damian were stood on the doorstep. Which was weird in itself seeming that he was currently disowned from the Batfamily. What was even more weird was that they were both stood in smart, black suits, and wearing an expression Jason could only describe as, sad.  
‘Huh.’  
There were probably more words that Jason could say but, in all honesty, they got lost somewhere between his head and his mouth.  
Damian took in his yoga pants and t-shirt which had once been Roy’s and shook his head in clear disapproval.  
‘I told you this was pointless Drake. He isn’t even dressed appropriately.’ The kid scoffed, only to be cuffed around the ear by Tim.  
‘Shut up Brat!’ Tin scolded before smiling up at Jason as if he were breakable or some shit. ‘Hey Jay, how’re you holding up?’  
‘I’m - good? Getting there, maybe, why?’ Jason asked, eyebrow raised in suspicion when Tim and Damian glanced at each other, before both turned to him and smiled and pleasantly.  
‘Okay, games up, what are you doing here?’ Jason demanded, fully prepared to slam the door at the mention of Bruce.  
‘Well, it is quite obvious that we have come to collect you, Todd. It is apparently what good brothers do? I for one am failing to see the point.’ Damian replied matter of factly, shooting a very scathing look at Tim, who just continued to pleasantly smile.  
That made sense Jason supposed. It seemed like something his younger brothers would do in the absence of Dick, the usual peacemaker between he and Bruce.  
Letting out a very put upon sigh, Jason opened his door wider and beckoned his brothers in.  
‘Fine, but we’re having breakfast, so you’ll have to wait before dragging me into that hunk of junk you call a car, Replacement.’

Damian blinked and turned to Tim, whose smile and turned more pained as he stepped inside.  
‘Did he just call you-‘  
‘Yes, Damian, yes he did.’ Tim mumbled, hand subconsciously rubbing at the scar on his chest, before following Jason into the kitchen. The sooner they ate breakfast and got going the better.  
Jason grumbled under his breath at the sound of his brother’s following him into the kitchen and spotted Roy sat on the counter, looking far too amused with himself.  
‘Thanks for answering the door, asshole!’ Jason griped, not being able to hide the smile when Roy shot him a very innocent expression and shrugged. God had he missed the bastard when he’d been away.  
Catching himself staring, Jason pushed a plate towards him and picked his own up with a slight grunt.  
‘Apparently the kids are taking me out for bonding time. I’ll be back later okay?’  
Nodding, Roy smiled and looked over Jason’s shoulder where Time and Damian were stood in the doorway.  
‘Sure thing. You need to rebuild that bridge Jaybird. You always feel better when you have your family by your side.’  
‘I do not! I’m my own man Harper! I can make it on my own!’  
‘That almost sounding convincing!’ Roy shot back with a grin and Jason flipped him off before spinning on his heel and motioning for Tim and Damian to follow him. ‘Come on, he can just eat in the kitchen and think about his behaviour.  
Pausing, Jason saw his brothers exchange glances and arched a questioning eyebrow.  
‘What?’

Damian opened his mouth before looking back at the plate of food on counter top and just shaking his head.  
‘Who is the other plate of food for Jay?’ Tim asked, suspiciously cautious as if it were a loaded question. Rolling his eyes, Jason smirked at Roy, who seemed to be trying not to laugh from his spot on the counter.  
‘Well, Roy sure gets grumpy on an empty stomach. What? You thought I was going to feed you two gannets? Ha! Fat chance! You should’ve eaten before you came.’  
Wandering into his living room, Jason sat down on the couch and peered over at this brothers stood by the door. They seemed to be rather uncomfortable.  
‘Alright I get it okay? I’m guessing we’re going somewhere posh with you’re get up, so I’ll shovel this in, find a suit and we’ll go okay? Can we turn off anxiety mode now? What’s with the black anyway? You two look like you’re going to a funeral, morons.’  
Tim nodded slowly before exchanging another look with Damian and swallowing thickly.  
‘Um, its, it’s okay Jay. I see your busy, we’ll um come back another time? One that’s more convenient. You don’t like wearing suits anyway. See you later Jay, stay safe.’  
Jason paused mid-mouthful of toast and watched his brothers leave his apartment as if it were on fire. Frowning, he looked over at Roy sat next to him on the couch and raised an eyebrow at him.  
Shrugging, Roy gave him a lopsided smile.  
‘Beats me Jaybird. Families eh? Who’d have them?’  
Snorting, Jason nodded and finished his breakfast without a care in the world. If it was important, he trusted Damian at the very least, to keep him in the loop.  
‘I love you Jaybird.’ Roy said out of the blue and Jason studied him pensively before nodding his head. Normally, he struggled to convey his feelings but he was struck by an almost choking desire to say the words he had never said enough.  
‘I love you too, Roy.’


End file.
